Internet services such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) are delivered to customers at any location with an Internet connection. A customer may access VoIP services via a variety of access networks such as cable networks, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) networks, wireless networks, etc. Cable and DSL provide high speed broadband access on wired connections that limit the mobility of users. As more and more customers are accessing services using mobile end-devices, the wireless broadband access networks are becoming ubiquitous. A wireless broadband access technology called WiMax is one of the leading new access network technologies.
WiMax is able to support broadband access while not limiting users to wired connections. However, the bandwidth on WiMax network is shared among users in a given radio sector. If too many subscribers access the shared bandwidth simultaneously, congestion may occur and performance objectives may not be met for all or some customers.